<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medieval AU by xemc03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085226">Medieval AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemc03/pseuds/xemc03'>xemc03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemc03/pseuds/xemc03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine, a respected Knight is assigned to serve and protect his majesty, Prince Louis. A spoiled individual, who always gets his way and cares only for himself.</p>
<p>After a few months in close quarters with the prince, Clementine snaps and puts him in his place. She has seen enough of his behaviour and calls out his treatment towards the castle staff. The Prince is completely speechless by her outburst but dismisses her promptly without pay for the day.</p>
<p>How dare she speak that way to her Prince?</p>
<p>After some time alone, he realises that what she said was right and in the morning, his personality is visibly different. Was it Clementine that caused his change of heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine &amp; Lee Everett, Clementine &amp; Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medieval AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an “elevator pitch” if you will. I’ll begin writing soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of sleeping i thought up a whole Medieval AU for TWDG. I have no idea if this has been done but here ya go.</p>
<p>Who’s who?</p>
<p>Louis- The Prince</p>
<p>Clementine- His Knight</p>
<p>AJ- Clem’s little brother</p>
<p>Lee- their deceased guardian</p>
<p>Gabe- fellow Knight that shows interest in Clementine, much to Louis’ annoyance.</p>
<p>Marlon- a royal and Louis’ best friend that often hangs out with him at his castle.</p>
<p>Violet- louis’ cousin that stays with him constantly because of her rough family life.</p>
<p>Aasim- louis’ adviser, someone he can trust.</p>
<p>Ruby- works in the royal infirmary and is married to Aasim</p>
<p>Brody- a royal maid, whose duties are mostly laundry. She spends most of her time in the yard and develops a crush on welder Mitch.</p>
<p>Mitch- a blacksmith working in the yard</p>
<p>Willy- mitch’s younger brother that works in the farm tending to the barn and horses</p>
<p>Omar- apprentice cook</p>
<p>James- works with Omar</p>
<p>Minnie- a singer and musician of choice for entertainment at parties/gatherings</p>
<p>Sophie- a popular artist who is often commissioned for paintings by the Royal family.</p>
<p>Tenn- aspiring artist like his sister Sophie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>General story:</p>
<p>When Clementine turns up at the Prince’s room the next morning to collect him, he isnt there. Clementine felt sick as she searched his room thoroughly. If he went missing under her watch, she would most certainly be hanged. She looked everywhere in the castle for the Prince only to overhear that he was in the kitchen from a couple maids.</p>
<p>Once she found him, she let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn’t die today. After a short yet polite conversation with the cook, Omar. She pulls the Prince outside into a quiet hallway.</p>
<p>The Prince was excited to tell her about his day only to be told off like a child.</p>
<p>In her anger, Clementine made it clear that it is her JOB to take care of him. If he went missing or died, she would face the brunt of it.</p>
<p>Her words stung. After all this time he thought they were friends, but it was clear that to her, he was just a job.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Louis was quiet when Clementine escorted him throughout the day. Not that she minded. She usually hated having to listen to Louis ramble on for hours on end, but the silence was becoming to difficult to bear.</p>
<p>By the time they reached his room and she was to leave for the night, she apologises for her harsh words.</p>
<p>He wasn’t just a job to her /anymore/.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do yall think? I’m actually pretty excited for it tbh! If there’s enough interest I’ll continue writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>